


#deep

by JohnlockRabbit



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Canon Era, Multi, anyway what the fuck is this, but with twitter, i wrote this late at night im so sorry, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockRabbit/pseuds/JohnlockRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Oscar Wilde's life but with twitter. I don't have an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#deep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Characters:

@oscarffwilde, @pretentiousandcool, @ididnotwriteteleny, @iwroteteleny and @oscarwilde95 = Oscar Wilde

 

@robertross23 = Robbie Ross

 

@connielloydlwilde = Constance Lloyd

 

@johngraaaaay = John (Jeremy?) Gray

 

@bosieboysie = Bosie Douglas

 

@ashesandfighters = Marquess of Queensberry

 

* * *

 

  
  
**@oscarffwilde** **  
** Hello world! #firsttweet   
  
**@oscarffwilde**   
Please come visit my lectures. They are at this site *external link*   
  
**@oscarffwilde** **  
** I see your point, but you're wrong.  **@averagestudent**   
  
*View rest of conversation?*   
(Conversation has been deleted)   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
**@oscarffwilde**   
back on the twitter lol   
  
**@robertross23**   
Hello world! #firsttweet   
  
**@oscarffwilde** **  
** robbie i can't believe u made a twitter....bae..  **@robertross23**   
  


 

* * *

 

  
**@robertross23**   
What is a bae?  **@oscarffwilde**   
  
**@robertross23**   
I hope you don't fully know what that means either. Please be discreet.  **@oscarffwilde**   
  
**@connielloydwilde**   
Oh, you're both finally online!  **@robertross23 @oscarffwilde**   
  
**@robertross23**   
Indeed we are. How are you, Mrs Wilde?  **@connielloydwilde**   
  
**@oscarffwilde**   
wtf.......i didn't know u had twitter????? nice   **@connielloydwilde**   
  
**@connielloydwilde**   
Good, thank you!   **@robertross23**   
  
**@connielloydwilde**   
I'm much cooler than you  **@oscarffwilde**

* * *

  
  
**@oscarffwilde** **  
** should i change my username because this one's boring af    
  
**@robertross23**

But how will people know who you are?  **@oscarffwilde**

 

_ @oscarffwilde changed their handle to @pretentiousandcool _

**  
** **@pretentiousandcool**   
i'll become famous, or infamous, doesn't matter  **@robertross23** **  
** **  
** **@robertross23** **  
** Just don't do anything I wouldn't do!  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool**   
*anyone you wouldn't do   **@robertross23**   
  
**@preteniousandcool** **  
** @robertross23 though i guess that doesn't change anything.....   
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** the joke is that you'd do everyone?  **@robertross23**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool**   
please don't be mad at my amazing sense of humour  **@robertross23**   
  
**@robertross23**   
I'm not mad but please DM me, I dislike public conversations.  **@pretentiousandcool**

 

* * *

  
  
  
**  
** **@connielloydwilde**   
stop tweeting at the dinner table....  you are very rude  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** ;) im not tweeting im writing a story,,,,  **@connielloydwilde**   
  
**@connielloydwilde** **  
** please......think of the CHILDREN :3c  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** i think theyd be more worried about your use of Bad emojis...   **@connielloydwilde**   
  
**@connielloydwilde** **  
** emoji.....elitist......who doesn't think of his children…  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** don't expose me like this :(  **@connielloydwilde**   
  
**@johngraaaaay** **  
** haha WHIPPED   **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@connielloydwilde** **  
** who is this?  **@johngraaaaay**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** both of you have comitted crimes against emojis goodnight  **@connielloydwilde @johngraaaaay**   
  
**@connielloydwilde** **  
** who was that???? what's whipped???  **@pretentiousandcool**

* * *

  
  
  
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** everyone check out my new story the picture of dorian gray, it's pretty spicy    
  
**@johngraaaaay** **  
** i just read it should i be offended  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
i mean 1. 'dorian is vain af' but 2. 'he's really hot'  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
and im obviously dorian lmao, im guessing ur basil?   **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
do u think IM hot?  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@robertross23**   
Check your DMs and please refrain from Tweeting about this.  **@johngraaaaay**

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**@pretentiousandcool**   
sorry i haven't been on lmao, writing loads of hit plays   
  
**@pretentiousandcool**   
going 2 a party with the lads tonight though

 

* * *

  
  
  
**@robertross23**   
ew woman ask me dance no haha    
  
**@robertross23**   
we talked + she was nice made me cry a bit tho.....:''')   
  
**@robertross23**   
wher r u help stuck by drinks luv u  **@pretentiousandcool**

  
**@robertross23**  
blonds r ugly why would anyone sex a blond   
  
**@robertross23**  
need help getting home sorry xxx **@pretentiousandcool**  
  
 **@robertross23**  
i need you **@pretentiousandcool**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay**  
dw im on my way 2 save ur drunk ass and confiscate ur phone **@robertross23**   
  
**@robertross23**  
I apologise for last night, I had a little too much to drink. How do I delete tweets?

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**@robertross23**   
Sometimes I feel like I've been left in the wayside for shinier statues...   
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
who tf u poetically vagueing abt??? (same tho)  **@robertross23**   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**@bosieboysie**   
hey assholes guess who got twitter    
  
**@pretentiousandcool** **  
** WELCOME MY DEEEAAAR BOYYY ;)))  **@bosieboysie**   
  
**@bosieboysie**   
thank u daddy ;))  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@johngraaaaay** **  
** i just threw up in my mouth  **@bosieboysie @pretentiousandcool**

* * *

  
  
  
**@bosieboysie**  
wait wtf does cependant mean?  
  
 **@pretentiousandcool**  
you should know because you're a translator?? **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay** **  
***sips tea* **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
god, i was just asking a question no need to be dicks **@pretentiousandcool @johngraaaaay**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay**  
 check ur dms parce que bosie c'est un bite dans le minute....   **@pretentiousandcool**  
  
 **@bosieboysie** **  
**....what did you say about me? **@johngraaaaay**  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
internal bleeding from bottle fun and games  **@pretentiousandcool**   
  
**@pretentiousandcool**   
im telling you i didn't write it???  **@johngraaaaay**   
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
ok sure ;)  **@pretentiousandcool**

 

* * *

  
  
  
_@pretentiousandcool changed their handle to @ididnotwriteteleny_  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
hey.... did @ pretentiousandcool delete? :/ i sed i was sorry...  
  
 **@robertross23** **  
**No. He changed his handle to **@ididnotwriteteleny @bosieboysie**  
  
 **@robertross23** **  
**I don't condone your behaviour towards him. **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
sorry mother :(( ill ask time he annoys me **@robertross23**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay**   
y did u fight????   **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay** **  
**wait...... **@ididnotwriteteleny** y did u change ur handle don't be ashamed of the bottle scene   
  
**@bosieboysie**   
he sed he was sick but he wasnt ded soooo **@johngraaaaay**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay**  
... he was rlly ill actually   **@bosieboyside**  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
he refused to bang my expensive rent boys??? lmao?? **@johngraaaaay**  
  
 **@johngraaaaay**  
wat did u do 2 him u made him cry   **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
i threw a waterjug at him nbd **@johngraaaaay**   
  
**@johngraaaaay**  
......k **@bosieboysie**

 

* * *

  
  
  
**@ididnotwriteteleny**   
you still on for tonight? **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
sure, should i bring anyone? **@ididnotwriteteleny**  
  
 **@ididnotwriteteleny**  
i was hoping we could talk, that it could just be us? **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
okay, see you there **@ididnotwriteteleny**

* * *

  
  
**@connielloydwilde**   
are you with  **@ididnotwriteteleny** tonight? i can't get ahold of him  **@robertross23**   
  
**@robbieross23**   
I'm afraid not. I think he's dining with the Marquess of Queensberry tonight.  **@connielloydwilde**   
  
**@connielloydwilde**   
who?   **@robbieross23**   
  
**@robbieross23** **  
** Bosie Douglas' father.  **@connielloydwilde**   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**@ashesandfighters**   
I Just Had The Worst Meal Ever. Do Not Trust My Son's Friends!! >:((   
  
**@ididnotwriteteleny**   
@ me next time sweaty :)  **@ashesandfighters**   
  
**@ashesandfighters**   
You Are A Posing Somdomite. And It's *Sweetie.  **@ididnotwriteteleny**   
  
**@ididnotwriteteleny**   
yikes  **@ashesandfighters @bosieboysie**

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
it dem rent boys o shit waddup  
  
**@robertross23**   
Are you alright? Do you need help getting home?  **@johngraaaaay**   
  
**@johngraaaaay**   
bottle ass???  **@ididnotwriteteleny**   
  
**@ididnotwriteteleny**   
READ MY TWITTER HANDLE SWEATY  **@johngraaaaay**

_ @ididnotwriteteleny changed their handle to @iwroteteleny _   
  
**@johngraaaaay** **  
** *sips tea*  **@iwroteteleny**   
  
**@iwroteteleny**   
im being cyber bullied by  **@bosieboysie** ... stop hacking m e 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**@iwroteteleny**   
is a loser lol   **@ashesandfighters**  
  
 **@ashesandfighters**  
Excuse Me? >:/  **@iwroteteleny**  
  
 **@iwroteteleny**  
calm tf down grandpa.......i was hacked   **@ashesandfighers**  
  
 **@bosieboysie** **  
**... **@ashesandfighters @iwroteteleny**   
  
  


* * *

  
  
**@iwroteteleny**   
why does  **@robbieross23** act so serious on here? ur so much fun irl   
  
**@robbieross23**   
Because one of us has to make sure nobody gets hurt or sent to prison.  **@iwroteteleny**   
  
**@iwroteteleny**   
oo taking of prison did u get my dm, we're kind of in deep shit rn  **@robbieross23**

 

* * *

  
  
  


_ @iwroteteleny changed their handle to @oscarwilde95 _

 

**@oscarwilde95**

will be inactive this month, i’m very busy, so sorry

 

**@connielloydwilde**

fuck you  **@oscarwilde95**

 

**@robbieross23**

Do you need a place to stay?  **@oscarwilde95**

  
  


* * *

  
  


 

**@oscarwilde95**

meet me in the fcking pit  **@ashesandfighters**

 

**@ashesandfighters**

I’ll See You There. You’re Crimes Will Come To Light And Overshadow My Own.  **@oscarwilde95**

 

* * *

  
  


**@oscarwilde95**

“ARTICLE: What Is The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name? Wilde Reveals All!”

Should I not have said this?  **@robbieross23**

 

**@robbieross23**

It doesn’t matter now, it’s happened. Where are you?  **@oscarwilde95**

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**@robertross23**  
You must get on that train! **@oscarwilde95**  
  
 **@oscarwilde95**  
I'm sorry **@robertross23**  
  
 **@robertross23**  
I'm at the train station, I'll meet you at the hotel. Please do this for me. **@oscarwilde95**  
  
 **@oscarwilde95**  
Okay. **@robertross23**  
  
 **@robertross23**   
"ARTICLE: OSCAR WILDE IMPRISONED"  
Horrific. **@oscarwilde95**  
  
 **@robertross23**  
I should have done more to save him.  
  
 **@robertross23**  
I'm so sorry everyone.  
  
 **@johngraaaaay**  
*This user no longer exists*  
  
 **@robertross23**  
@ johngraaaaay Has deactivated, should I as well?  
  
 **@bosieboysie**  
shut tf asshole i have it jsut as fcsucking bad **@robertross23**  
  
 **@robertross23**  
I'm sorry. **@bosieboysie**  
  
 **@blondandrude**  
*this user no longer exists*  
  
 **@oscarwilde95** **  
**I've been asked to wipe this account. It's better this way. ~ R  
  
 **@oscarwilde95**  
*this user no longer exists*  
  
 **@robertross23**  
No point in using this anymore. Goodbye all.  
  
 **@robertross23**  
*This user no longer exists*  
  



End file.
